bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bitoku Morimoto
Bitoku Morimoto ('' 美徳里円 Virtues of the Forest) is a young Shinigami and a newfound member of the Morimoto Clan.'' Appearance Bitoku is an incredibly beautiful girl, causing many, both man and woman alike, to blush the first time they lay their eyes on her. Bitoku's beauty has even caused many to speculate that they have fallen in love with her, just because of her looks as it is the same case, like most of her clan. Bitoku is a well curved woman with a rather large bust size, something many have not commented upon but noticed due to her modesty. Bitoku has short, peach hair that is parted at in the middle of her forehead. At the back of her neck, her hair spikes down and curves outwards slightly. She also has a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. Bitoku wears a sleeveless Shinigami uniform that conceals her entire body underneath a tight white leather jacket that she wears open. It has a red coloring on the inside and the zipper and buttons have the Morimoto clan seal. Personality Bitoku is a particularly strange shinigami, and one where her personality is considered unheard of. This is largely due to her unusual demeanor and personality, which, by others, is considered "emotionless". Since she was young, Bitoku has simply, overlapped her previously cheerful and bright personality with a layer of something that resembles...nothing in one's eyes. As such, Bitoku tends to give off an indifferent and almost rude manner to most that she encounters. Despite what one would normally misinterpret as her arrogance towards others, Bitoku is actually a very modest person who doesn't like people to misunderstand her, and usually gives drawn out explanations of what her true intentions are, Bitoku is fully capable of feeling emotions such as sadness, guilt, happiness, and various others, but simply, cannot express them, both into words, and visually with facial gestures. Due to these unusual circumstances, Bitoku is constantly seen using her hands and fingers to create artificial facial expressions, to replicate her lack of true visual expressions. Also stemming from this, Bitoku tends to give long drawn out explanations of what she possibly feels at any given moments, and tends to prattle on about the said topic, causing annoyance at various times. History Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Bitoku has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth. As a child her spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows. She has even been noted to be capable of manifesting small black fireballs, why this happens is currently unknown. Expert Swordsmanship:Although not as skilled as most captains of the Gotei 13 in the art of swordsmanship, Bitoku's skill is above-par in the art, and considered to be equal to most lieutenants and lower-tier captains. Bitoku's style is graceful and is finely in tune with her own art of controlling her spiritual power. Getsukujin Practioner: After starting to train in the use of her Shinigami powers, Bitoku began to properly learn the Getsukujin, a sort of "power-up" technique unique to her clan. Due to the risk of the technique, as it involves reaching into the Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep), Bitoku cannot yet use it in battle. *'Gatsu no Ōda' (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike") is the Morimoto house signature technique. It allows Bitoku to create black flame energy which she is able to direct at her opponents through pure thought and manipulate how she pleases. Shunpo Expert: Bitoku has shown herself to possess remarkable spiritual control, her skill being enough to instantaneously traverse a distance of about 50-100 meters in a single step. This skill however, is not a result of large amounts of spiritual energy imbued into each step, but rather, she reuses the energy to boost her speed in a single step consistently. Through recycling her spiritrons enough until their usefulness has died out for that period of time, she is able to expend less spiritual energy in each individual step while still remaining at high speeds. Zanpakutō Hiwazō '(火は増 Flaming Rose'') Is the name of Bitoku's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it resembles a traditional, Japanese long-sword with a dark-red colored hilt and sheath, and a light-colored chape. It has a nearly round cross-guard with four equally spaced indents on its circumference. A rope is tied to the sheath which is used to either sling it over her back or carry it in her hands. *Shikai: When Bitoku says the command phrase "Bloom and engulf the world in beauty.", her blade dissolves and then reforms. It takes the form of a claymore, having a pure black blade that is quite broader and longer than most zanpakuto being almost double the size of Bitoku herself and has a red line going up the spine of the blade. It then has multiple sickle blades protruding out both sides down the length of the blade. :'''Shikai Special Ability: Hiwazō is one of many fire-type znpakuto that exist within the Seireitei, and is considered to be quite powerful in the gands of a capabale master. It functions through the apparant use of Bitoku's own fire like power to amplify its natural abilities. Due to her lack of emotion and difficulty to communicate Bitoku is only able to cast regular red flames when she slashes her blade. Trivia Because she is apart of the Morimoto Clan. All abilities stemming from her heritage are to be to the credit of Zanpakuto-Leader, as you have to give credit where credit is due. Category:Female Category:Moriomoto Clan Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Shinigami